1 - Nuevos amores: El león manso y el águila enamorada
by coralawop
Summary: Aioria quiere declararse de una vez por todas a Marin, pero pese a haberlo intentado muchas veces, nunca lo consigue. Por otro lado, Marin tiene sentimientos por el león dorado, pero nunca se ha cuestionado si puede ser correspondida. Cansados de verlos indecisos, Aioros y Seiya se alían para juntar a ambos, santo y amazona, respectivamente.
1. Capítulo 1

**Antes que nada: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

**Ahora sí, ¡bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Saint Seiya! Me ha costado desarrollarlo como quería, porque… bueno, soy una persona con una imaginación enorme, pero tengo problemas para expresar todo lo que imagino, así que plasmarlo y escribirlo acaban siento tareas costosas. Sin embargo, espero que disfrutéis la lectura de este primer fic de una saga de fics románticos con los santos dorados.**

**En principio, todos o la mayor parte serán heterosexuales, pero… bueno… estoy pensando en hacer, al menos, uno yaoi – todavía no lo tengo decidido – porque me gusta escribir sobre todo tipo de relaciones, y que diablos, estamos en el siglo XXI.**

**Sin más, ¡espero que os guste este Aioria x Marin!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Una tarde fresca y relajante, es la forma perfecta para describir el extraordinario día de primavera que hace hoy, un día cualquiera en el santuario de Atenea. En un país como Grecia, donde el clima suele ser caluroso y agobiante a finales del mes de mayo, que se presente una tarde con un aire tan ligero pero fresco, ayuda a los aprendices a entrenar, a los maestros a enseñar y a ensalzar el buen humor de todo el mundo.

Quizás, Aioros piensa, el clima tenga algo que ver con la recién alegría casi exagerada de su hermano menor; o puede que algo más externo y distinto al clima pueda haber intervenido en su tan alegre persona.

Por supuesto, como hermano mayor que es, pese a haberse quedado en el cuerpo de un joven de catorce años y haber revivido como tal, no puede evitar sentir esa pequeña curiosidad hacia el motivo que tiene a Aioria tan contento, aunque el león dorado intente disimularlo. Aioros lo conoce muy bien, y sabe que esa sonrisa más acentuada de lo normal tiene un motivo detrás.

Tener esa cuestión en la cabeza todo el día le ha hecho ser incapaz de disfrutar del agradable día refrescante que otros, inteligentemente, han estado aprovechando. Mu, por ejemplo, ha aprovechado para entrenar a las afueras a Kiki. Los gemelos de géminis han tenido una batalla de exhibición que más parecía una nueva riña de hermanos y, por si fuera poco, Shaka se ha dignado a bajar de su templo a tomar el té con Atenea en un jardín apartado del Santuario – aunque no es como si pudiera haberse negado, de todos modos –.

Pero Aioros ha tenido la mente más ocupada en resolver la gran cuestión: ¿qué ha hecho que Aioria esté de tan buen humor? ¿habrá sido el clima? ¿la amazona de plata que lo vuelve loco? ¿habrá ganado un combate contra Milo?

Antes incluso de poder resolver la primera cuestión, su mente se ve invadida por una segunda todavía más importante cuando, desde las afueras de la casa de Sagitario, de lejos, ve caminar a su hermano menor con una expresión triste y decaída. Aioros jura ver incluso impotencia en su mirada.

¿Qué tiene a su pequeño hermano triste? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Quién se habrá atrevido a hacerle algo?! ¡Si se entera de que alguien lo ha dañado, él, como hermano mayor, lo atravesará con la flecha de Sagitario! – alguien debería recordarle a Aioros que, de hecho, su hermano menor tiene veinte años, contrario a sus catorce –.

—Tengo que averiguarlo. —murmura en voz baja, decidido —. Sí, iré a ver.

Sin mucho más que expresar, el santo de oro baja de su templo, solemnemente. La larga escalinata que lo conduce por los restantes templos ni siquiera se le hace pesada, contrario a otras tantas veces que, incluso bajar tantos escalones, se hace agobiante. Su mente solo hace preguntas que, por el momento, no poseen una respuesta, y eso lo estresa.

Baja por el templo de escorio, el cual permanece vacío, pues Milo está entrenando en el coliseo, seguramente con Kanon o con Saga. Luego pasa por libra, donde Dokho lo saluda humildemente, sonriéndole con brillantez. Cuando llega a virgo, el leve pero dulce olor de Shaka lo inunda, pese a no estar presente por algunas horas. Finalmente llega al templo de leo, donde su hermano se ha metido, y donde su viaje termina.

Contrario a saludar para avisar de su presencia, solo enciende un poco su cosmos, avisando a Aioria que está cerca. Su hermano lo responde de la misma forma, para que sepa que ha captado su pequeño aviso. Por la forma en la que aparece, Aioros detecta el rechazo del menor a que entra a la zona privada, pero lo ignora y sigue hacia dentro, hacia la zona masculina – la que, normalmente, ha sido siempre habitada por todas las generaciones de leo –.

—Aioria. —él habla —. ¿Cómo te va? —pregunta casualmente, sin mostrarse más interesado de lo normal. No quiere que su hermano sospeche, porque entonces, se cerrará y no contará nada.

—Aioros… —el león dorado se gira a verlo, aparentemente tranquilo, aunque el puño cerrado que intenta esconder delata su impotencia y tristeza hacia algo —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que está mal que respondas a una pregunta con otra? —ríe el mayor, haciendo que Aioria se sienta un poco avergonzado de ser regañado a estas alturas de su vida.

—Bueno, sí… —sonríe —… estoy bien. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que ibas a pasar de largo por leo para ir al coliseo como los demás. Es un día perfecto para entrenar sin morir de calor. Aprovecha que todavía se puede, antes de que llegue el verano.

—Puede que luego me pase a dar un par de golpes, pero quería hablar contigo un poco. ¿No puede un hermano mayor querer hablar con su hermano menor sin un motivo aparente?

Esa sola pregunta hace que todo el bajo ánimo de Aioria desaparezca, animándolo al instante.

Si hay algo que siempre funciona cuando se trata de animar al menor, es pasar tiempo con él, y eso Aioros lo sabe. Debido los trece años que estuvo muerto y, por lo tanto, Aioria estuvo completamente solo, ahora que pueden estar juntos, de alguna forma, el león dorado ha desarrollado una ligera dependencia que no es molesta, sino adorable, que Aioros sabe aprovechar en momentos como este.

—¿Quieres que bajemos los dos a dar golpes? —Aioria pregunta, mucho más animado —. Esta vez lograré vencerte y patearé tu culo.

—Oh… ¿eso crees? —el santo de sagitario sonríe de lado, conforme con la actitud del menor —. Nunca logras vencerme.

—Algún día lo conseguiré.

La firmeza en su tono de voz le hace sentir impaciencia.

—Vamos, Aioria. Veamos quién vence a quién.

Ambos hermanos salen del templo de leo, y caminan con bastante intranquilidad hacia los templos inferiores de cáncer, géminis, tauro y aries. Cuando llegan al coliseo, hay dos peleas en marcha: la primera, Marin de águila teniendo un combate bastante intenso pero amistoso con June de camaleón; la segunda, Deathmask dándose decenas de golpes intensos con Shura.

—Ahí hay espacio para un tercer combate sin cosmos. —Aioros señala. Por supuesto, no se ha olvidado del motivo que lo ha llevado a bajar. Es consciente de que no puede preguntarle directamente, porque conoce lo suficientemente al menor como para saber que la reacción podría ser explosiva. La mejor forma de averiguarlo, pensándolo mejor, es observándolo de cerca.

—¿Eh? —pero Aioria, sin embargo, lo mira confuso —. ¿Qué has dicho?

¿Su hermano distraído cuando está a punto de tener un combate con él? ¡SOCORRO! ¡La causa está cerca! ¡Lo intuye!

—Dije que ahí hay un hueco para una pelea sin cosmos, solo con puños y patadas. —repite con paciencia, como si no estuviera analizándolo. Siempre se le ha dado bien fingir.

—Oh, claro. —Aioria mira hacia un lado un lado, pero antes de que el mayor pueda saber qué está mirando, el león dorado lo vuelve a ver —. Vamos, ya estamos tardando. —le sonríe —. ¡Te patearé el culo!

Aioros suspira aliviado.

Sí. Ese es su hermano.

.

.

.

Golpe. Patada. Giro. Puñetazo. Aioros da un salto hacia atrás, esquivando por poco la poderosa patada de Aioria quién, en respuesta a eso, gruñe cual león hambriento, lleno de adrenalina por una próxima caza. El mayor sonríe, viendo como su hermano empieza a impacientarse cuando, después de quince minutos, apenas ha logrado darle unos pocos golpes.

—¿Qué sucede, Aioria? ¿No logras darme ni un solo golpe?

—¡No dejas de esquivar todos mis ataques, maldito! ¡Estate quieto!

Aioros ríe.

—Que le digas a tu contrincante que deje de huir, no hará que se detenga y se deje golpear. —dice entre risas mientras se prepara para recibir otro de los golpes de su hermano menor.

—¡Ya lo sé!

Aioria se lanza contra Aioros, lanzando una patada poderosa que, de haberle dado, podría haberlo mandado bien lejos. Incluso si no usan cosmos, sus cuerpos están entrenados para batallas de este tipo, y todos, en mayor o menor medida, poseen cualidades de combate físico increíbles. Pero si las patadas del león dorado son fuertes, sus puños lo son todavía más.

Cuando Aioros vuelve a aterrizar sobre el duro suelo rocoso del coliseo, tras haber esquivado la patada, habla:

—Uff… eso tenía mucha fuerza. —el mayor sonríe a Aioria con mucho orgullo en el interior. Su hermano realmente se ha vuelto muy fuerte —. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Va, Aioria podría patearte el trasero quizás si usara toda su fuerza. —Deathmask, quién ya ha terminado su combate contra Shura, comenta desde la grada —. Pero el pequeño leoncito nunca usa toda su potencia. Tiene miedo de herirte.

—¡Cállate! —el mencionado le grita.

—¿Tú crees? Aioros es más fuerte que muchos de nosotros. —Afrodita interviene —. Pese a ver estado muerto por mucho tiempo, sigue teniendo habilidades estupendas. A ti te pateó el trasero, por ejemplo.

—¡No me lo recuerdes!

Afrodita sonríe de lado.

—¿No podemos recordarte tu derrota contra sagitario, pero si puedes burlarte de Aioria?

—Tsk, cállate…

Volviendo al combate, Aioria lanza una serie de puñetazos al mayor, quién las esquiva en su mayoría, hasta que una de esos golpes acaba por impactar contra su rostro, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Toma esa! —el león dorado exclama —. ¡Punto para mí!

Aioros se levanta lentamente, restregando con suavidad su mano por la zona golpeada.

—Eso parece, pero te recuerdo que yo tengo ya cinco puntos, y tú, con este, tres.

—Da igual, porque hoy podré, al menos, igualarte. —lo señala con el dedo —. ¡Prepárate!

Aioros se pone en posición de ataque, sabiendo que su hermano necesita toda esta pelea, y muchas otras si hace falta. Él le dará toda la guerra que necesite para desfogar esa tristeza que todavía mantiene en su mirada, oculta al resto de personas, pero no a ojos de su hermano, quién lo conoce mejor que nadie. Bueno, puede que Milo, si lo viera directamente, pudiera ver también lo que esos ojos esconden.

Contra más se alarga esta pequeña batalla entre hermanos, más amistosa de lo que parece a simple vista, más se le olvidan sus problemas a Aioria, y más puede analizarlo Aioros.

No hay nada como una pelea para sacar secretos en silencio.

En el otro lado, Marin y June terminan su batalla física de entrenamiento, dando como resultado Marin de ganadora. June, quién ha sido completamente derrotada, se muestra feliz por el resultado, ya que ha aprendido unas pocas cosas nuevas. Después de todo, la amazona del águila tiene mucha más experiencia que ella, y es más mayor.

—Podríamos repetirlo mañana, sino te importa. —June propone, internamente ansiosa.

Marin, por su lado, asiente con tranquilidad.

—Por mí perfecto. Esto me viene bien para no oxidarme. Aunque ahora haya paz, eso no quiere decir que la haya por siempre.

—Todos parecen tener ese pensamiento. —la rubia mira a su alrededor, viendo la cantidad de aprendices y santos que entrenan con dureza —. Nadie confía en esta paz.

—Es porque nunca ha habido un periodo largo de paz con éxito. Si la amenaza no es un dios, será algún humano estúpido que quiera hacer algo terrible, y se necesite de nosotros. —Marin se sienta sobre una de las escaleras de las gradas, contemplando alguna parte de la arena de batalla —. Pero es agradable vivir estos momentos pacíficos.

June se sienta a su lado, complacida.

—Sí. Tienes razón. —la amazona del camaleón se cruza de piernas y observa con muchísima atención la batalla de los hermanos dorados, Sagitario y Leo —. Esos dos pelean como si se llevaran mal, pero luego los ves cómo se miran, y ves amor puro y leal.

—Han estado separados por demasiado tiempo. El destino quiso hacer sufrir a Aioria, siendo tachado como el hermano del traidor. Cuando por fin se descubrió toda la verdad, ya era tarde. El daño estaba hecho. —Marin los observa a través de la frialdad de su máscara, ocultando una mirada cálida y llena de un sentimiento mucho más intenso que la amistad —. Estoy feliz de que Aioria por fin pueda pelear mano a mano con Aioros. Merecía poder tener esa sonrisa llena de sinceridad sobre su rostro.

June gira su rostro para observar a la pelirroja, ocultando con la máscara una sonrisa ladeada.

—Mm… pareces tenerle mucho cariño al santo de leo. —June se acerca un poco más a ella, y susurra —. Oye… ¿te gusta?

Como si hubiera sido una pregunta tabú, la amazona del águila se estremece completamente y aparta la mirada, seguramente avergonzada, aunque la máscara oculte toda emoción.

—¿Por qué debería? —murmura como respuesta.

—No pasa nada. Incluso las amazonas podemos enamorarnos. —June explica —. Yo estaba enamorada de Shun.

—¿Estabas?

—Sí. —June suspira, relajando su cuerpo totalmente —. Me di cuenta que él me quería, pero como una hermana. Nunca podré tener nada con él, así que pasé página. Soy una amazona, después de todo. Algo como el amor no debería detenerme, pero no fue sencillo. Ahora, sin embargo, no guardo sentimiento de amor romántico ninguno hacia nadie.

—Ya veo… —Marin vuelve a mirar a Aioria, quién acaba de ser tumbado por una fuerte patada de Aioros —. Puede que sienta algo. —admite con cierta dificultad, incluso su tono de voz es bajo, como si temiera ser escuchada por Leo —. Pero no importa.

—¿Por qué?

June se gira a verla con curiosidad.

—Porque no siente lo mismo. Alguien tan impulsivo como Aioria, si sintiera algo… ¿no lo diría? No dudó en gritarle a Saga cuando revivieron, mostrándole su rabia. Tampoco dudó en golpearlo hasta quitarse todo el odio, para luego perdonarle con cierta dificultad. Tampoco dudó en mantener una necesaria conversación con Shura, y luego con Kanon. Siempre lo afronta todo directamente.

June, bajo la máscara, tuerce la boca.

Dicho así… parece que Marin tiene razón.

.

.

.

—¡Ah! Maldita sea… —tumbado sobre el duro terreno rocoso del coliseo, Aioria exclama un quejido —. Otra vez perdí contra ti. No es justo. De verdad eres muy poderoso.

—Ganarías si, en vez de centrarte solo en ganar, intentaras descubrir mis puntos débiles.

Aioria abre uno de los ojos, mirando fijamente la figura, ligeramente sombreada por el sol, de su hermano.

—¿Tienes algún punto débil que no seas capaz de suplir? Cada vez que descubro uno, lo suples con cualquier otra cosa y me es imposible alcanzarte.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado expresivo. —el mayor ríe.

—¡Deberías hacer caso a tu hermano! —entre risas, Milo se acerca, recién aparecido. A su lado, el mejor amigo de este, Camus, asiente, mirándolos con una tranquila y leve sonrisa —. Es sencillo vencerte si conocemos tus expresiones. Siempre sonríes cuando encuentras un punto por dónde golpear. ¡Cambia eso, amigo!

—¡¿Y lo dices tú, bichejo?! ¡Casi siempre te venzo!

—¿Perdona? La última vez que lo comprobé, estábamos empatados, gata.

Lentamente, el santo de leo se levanta, poniéndose a la altura de sus compañeros de armas.

—Si quieres podemos desempatar ahora, amigo.

Milo y él comparten una mirada de complicidad.

—Cuando quieras.

—Aioria, Milo tendría ventaja si pelean ahora. —su hermano avisa —. Tu pierna derecha todavía está tensa por mi patada. Descansa primero y luego ten tu amada pelea con el escorpión.

—Déjale descansar, Milo. —dice Camus, por su parte —. Dudo que quieras ganarle teniendo una leve ventaja.

Ante la sola idea, el escorpión dorado hace una mueca de horror, como si le hubieran descrito la mayor de las tragedias.

—No. Quita, quita. ¡Te doy diez minutos, gata!

—¡Vale! ¡Y Camus, no asumas que el bicho ganará!

El santo de acuario se gira a verle, manteniendo su expresión serena, aunque una ligera mueca de diversión puede verse en sus labios.

—Yo siempre apuesto por Milo.

—¡Ese es mi amigo! —el santo de escorpio pasa su brazo alrededor de los hombros del más serio, juntándolo a él —. Nos vemos, Aioria. Estoy esperando ansioso nuestro desempate. Vete mentalizando para caer de rodillas frente la aguja del gran escorpión, Milo.

Cuando ambos amigos se marchan para hablar con Afrodita y Deathmask, los dos hermanos se sientan tranquilamente en las gradas, descansando sus cuerpos de la dura sesión de entrenamiento que ambos han tenido. Ya más relajado, Aioros mira en silencio a su hermano, quién está sumido en sus más absolutos y privados pensamientos. En sus ojos, la mirada melancólica es un poco más visible.

¿En qué estará pensando?

"_¿Qué cosas pueden hacer que Aioria se ponga de ese modo?_"

Normalmente, son temas relacionados con personas importantes a su alrededor. Como a él mismo no le ha sucedido nada destacable, duda que él sea la razón. Entonces, ¿qué otras personas preocupan de esa forma a Aioria?

"_Milo es su gran amigo._" El santo de sagitario recuerda.

No tiene muchos de los detalles de la historia, pero antes no parecían llevarse bien, pero tampoco excesivamente mal. Milo solía ignorar a Aioria por ser su hermano, a quién por largos trece años, conocieron como un traidor. Cuando la verdad se supo, el santo de escorpio no dejó que su enorme orgullo lo detuviera, y fue el primero en pedir disculpas a Aioria por su comportamiento. Con bastante rapidez, el santo de leo lo perdonó. Como además Milo había perdido a Camus, rápidamente se hicieron amigos, creando una fuerte amistad que todavía se mantiene fuerte.

"_Pero no veo a Milo con problemas. Lo veo bastante bien, la verdad. De hecho, últimamente está más alegre, pero creo que tiene que ver con que todos sus problemas con Camus han sido resueltos._"

Aioros recuerda, inmediatamente, a Shaka. El santo de virgo parece lejano a todos, pero tiene sus pocos amigos siempre fieles. Uno de esos amigos es Aioria. ¿Podría haberle sucedido algo a Shaka?

"_Pero Shaka no es nada transparente. Ni siquiera el propio Mu, quién tiene el privilegio de ser su mejor amigo, puede entender al cien por cien como funciona la mente del santo de virgo._"

Cuando los ojos de Aioros vuelven a posarse sobre su hermano, se da cuenta que está mirando hacia algo con anhelo. Curioso, busca en la dirección en la cual está mirando, encontrándose con, nada más y nada menos, que las dos amazonas que, hasta hace poco, estaban entrenando: June de camaleón y Marin de águila.

Oh…

"_¡Es eso! Marin es muy cercana a Aioria._"

Pero esa mirada, esos ojos, esa expresión corporal…

—Oh dios mío…

Al haberlo dicho en voz alta, el santo de leo se lo queda viendo, extrañado.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—¿Qué?

—Has dicho "oh dios mío".

—¿Yo? —se señala confuso —. ¡Ah! Es que… ¡me acordé que tenía algo que decirle a Seiya!

—¿A Seiya?

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora vuelvo! ¡Tú ten tu pelea con Milo, yo ya vendré cuando pueda!

Sin decir nada más, el santo de sagitario desaparece, corriendo en busca del santo de bronce de pegaso, dejando atrás a un Aioria confuso.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora a mi hermano?

.

.

.

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Es la primera vez que escribo de Saint Seiya, así que espero haber plasmado bien las personalidades.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Si tenéis algún comentario para mí, lo agradeceré eternamente. Gracias por haber leído 3**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

**Ahora, ¿cómo están? Gracias a las personitas que me comentaron, porque me hizo muy feliz, y a las personas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos 3 espero que os guste este siguiente capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Seiya no es tonto, aunque a veces lo parezca. Mucho menos, ingenuo, pese a ser un poco distraído y de mente dispersa. La realidad es que, a veces, se entera de las cosas bastante rápido, sobre todo porque la gente suele menospreciarle y, entonces, dicen cosas a su alrededor, o actúan con más confianza. Pero, ciertamente, Seiya ha captado cosas interesantes de los demás desde que se instaló oficialmente en el santuario de Atenea, como alumno de Aioros de sagitario, para aprender las técnicas oficiales de la armadura dorada a mano del santo dorado más honorable que existe.

Entre todas las cosas que ha ido viendo, está el obvio amor que sienten Aioria y su maestra Marin, los cuales apenas empiezan a disimular – sobre todo Aioria quién, últimamente, parece estar empezando a dar pequeños pasos hacia la conquista del corazón de la amazona… aunque sin mucho éxito –. Su maestra es muy disimulada, gracias a la máscara que impide que se vean sus expresiones faciales, pero su reacción corporal, Seiya la ha captado bien. No por nada la conoce mejor de lo que ella misma cree.

Por supuesto, ha ido viendo otras cosas, no solo de ambos santos de Atenea. Sabe que su hermana está enamorada, pero Seiya todavía no sabe quién es el hombre al cual tiene que amenazar para que no le haga daño al frágil corazón de Seika. También sabe que Shaina, últimamente, sale mucho del recinto de las amazonas, aunque tampoco sabe el motivo explícito – está deseando saberlo –.

Por eso mismo, cuando Aioros lo manda llamar y empieza a explicarle que necesita su ayuda, porque quiere ayudar a su hermano a conquistar – el ya conquistado – corazón de Marin, no se sorprende.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas? —el santo dorado de sagitario lo observa con curiosidad, intentando ocultar el deseo interno de obligarlo. ¡Todo esto es por la felicidad de su hermano menor! —. ¿Me ayudarás? Lamentablemente, yo apenas sé nada sobre la amazona del águila, pero ella es tu maestra, así que podrás serme útil.

Seiya sonríe, bastante feliz con la propuesta. Marin es muy importante para él, y por un tiempo, creyó que era su hermana mayor, a la cual estuvo buscando. Aunque ahora sabe que no lo es, fue su maestra, y ahora la quiere como otra hermana más.

—¡Por supuesto! —dice con alegría e intensidad —, ¡Cualquier cosa por mi maestra!

—¡Bien, sabía que me ayudarías! Ahora… —Aioros se muestra pensativo, pues hay algo importante que se les ha pasado —… ¿cómo diablos lo hacemos?

Vale, a ver, Seiya es más listo de lo que parece, pero, definitivamente, no es un experto en el amor. ¡Ni siquiera ha tenido una novia todavía! Su único amor ha sido Saori, quién es Atenea y, por obvias razones, esta mucho más que prohibida.

—Eh… —casi quiere reír. Casi —… esa es una buena cuestión…

—¿No tienes experiencia en el amor? —Aioros pregunta con sorpresa.

—No. No he tenido mucho tiempo para eso. Tampoco he pensado mucho en esas cosas. —admite el menor sin darle mucha importancia al asunto —. Pasé gran parte de mi infancia entrenando, y luego vinieron las guerras. Cuando derrotamos a Hades, estuvimos un año entero reconstruyendo el santuario, el cual todavía necesita reparación, y ahora estoy ocupado contigo. ¿Y tú?

¡Es Aioros, por Zeus! Guapo, amable y carismático. Obviamente debe haber tenido algo.

—No.

Claro, como era de…

—¡¿Qué?!

Vale, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Oye, ¿tan sorprendente es? —Aioros casi parece ofendido —. Morí con catorce años, ¿tengo que recordártelo? ¿en qué momento me iba a sacar novia?

—Pero Shiryu con catorce ya empezó una relación con Sunrei.

—Bien por él. —el mayor ríe —. Yo no tuve tiempo. Como tú, estuve muchos años ocupado entrenando para ser un santo dorado, y cuándo lo conseguí, me hice maestro de Aioria. Luego morí, y ahora estoy demasiado ocupado entrenándote y reconstruyendo con todos algunas zonas del santuario. Tampoco he tenido tiempo para eso.

—Genial… —Seiya murmura, rodando los ojos —. ¿Cómo diablos ayudamos a esos dos si tú y yo apenas sabemos nada de relaciones?

El santo dorado de sagitario se lo queda mirando por unos segundos, haciéndose, mentalmente, la misma pregunta. Pensó que el santo de bronce podría ser de utilidad, más allá de su conocimiento sobre Marin. Hoy en día, por lo que ha ido viendo, es más normal empezar relaciones desde una edad algo más temprana. Shiryu es un claro ejemplo. Sin embargo, Seiya no sabe nada sobre el amor, más allá de lo que todo el mundo puede saber.

"_Pero conoce bien a Marin."_ Se recuerda a sí mismo. "_Lo necesito de todos modos. Además, él es muy cercano a Aioria, así que tiene muchas ganas de ayudarlos. Se le nota en la mirada que está deseando hacer algo por esos dos._" Le parece adorable, incluso.

—Mm… supongo que se nos ocurrirá algo con el tiempo. —decide decir, animando así al santo de bronce —. Por el momento, tengo que volver con mi hermano. Tú piensa algo, que yo también estaré pensando. Si a uno de los dos se nos ocurre algo, nos lo diremos y pondremos el plan en marcha, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

.

.

.

Pensar en algún plan elaborado no es sencillo cuando ambos no tienen experiencias en las relaciones, así que, mientras piensan en una tercera persona que sí tenga experiencia y pueda ayudarles, dos días después, se les ocurre un método discreto por el cual empezar.

Mientras Seiya le da a Aioros una lista de las cosas que sabe que le gustan a Marin, el santo de sagitario ha pensado en algo a tener en cuenta, aunque bastante obvio: "_si dos personas pasan tiempo juntas, es cuando puede establecerse el vínculo._" Pero pasar tiempo juntos en el santuario, es complicado. No solo la reconstrucción absorbe el tiempo de la mayoría, sino que también los nuevos alumnos y las misiones ocasionales, lo hacen. Poder pasar tiempo cuando ambos son santos, solo de puede hacer de una forma: entrenando.

Con esa base, tanto Seiya como Aioros han decidido hacer una pequeña quedada, donde ambos arrastrarán a uno de los involucrados para entrenar los cuatro. En algún momento, cuando el santo de sagitario lo crea conveniente, comenzará el plan en marcha.

Para hacer el plan más creíble, Seiya ha pedido ayuda al dulce Shun, quién digno del alma más pura que es, ha aceptado hacer su pequeña contribución sin preguntar siquiera para qué es.

—Seiya. —Marin, en un tono serio, se deja arrastrar por el santo de pegaso, el cual ha tomado su mano y la está llevando hacia un lugar cercano a las afueras del santuario —. Recuerda que no tengo mucho tiempo. Por el mediodía tengo que ayudar a Shaina y por la tarde entrenaré con June otra vez.

—Lo sé, Marin. Solo quiero que vengas conmigo a entrenar con Aioros y Aioria.

—¿Qué te ha dado con esto de entrenar en conjunto con ambos hermanos? —pregunta, como si estuviera sospechando que su ex alumno tiene otras ocultas intenciones.

—Ambos son santos poderosos, así que pensé que nos vendrían bien. Además, Aioros es ahora mi maestro, y Aioria es amigo tuyo y mío. Ellos pasarán tiempo juntos, yo sigo entrenando las técnicas de sagitario, y tú también te fortaleces más. Es perfecto, ¿no crees?

Dicho de esa forma, Marin se convence de que el santo de pegaso no tiene intenciones ocultas, pese a lo raro del asunto. De todos modos, no es como si él pudiera saber que ella tiene un leve – fuerte – interés en el santo de leo. Si por algo se caracteriza ella, es por ser discreta. Contrario a la personalidad explosiva de Shaina, o la alegre pero terca de June, ella es más bien seria y tímida. Se le da muy bien ocultar sus emociones, en parte gracias a la máscara.

Sí. Seiya no sabe nada. Es un hecho. No tiene que preocuparse por las intenciones de este. Aunque, de todas formas, si las tuviera, de nada serviría, porque es más que obvio que Aioria no tiene sentimientos por ella. Si fuera de otra forma, él ya habría dado alguna señal. Él es impaciente e impulsivo, y ha demostrado varias veces que cuando sus sentimientos son intensos, no puede contenerse y actúa en consecuencia. ¿Por qué en el amor sería distinto? No es como si el amor pudiera cambiar mucho a una persona, ¿no? Aunque ya le gustaría a ella que Aioria mostrara interés en su persona.

Cuando por fin se acercan a la zona escogida por los dos santos dorados para entrenar, el propio Aioros es el primero en saludarlos, aprovechando el momento para poder ver más de cerca al interés amoroso de su hermano. Por otro lado, Aioria parece tan confiado como siempre, pero la leve tensión en su cuerpo y el brillo en sus ojos al verla, delata su profundo amor hacia ella.

—Hola, es un placer conocer por fin de cerca a la maestra de Seiya. —comenta, dándole la mano —. Soy Aioros.

—Encantada, soy Marin. —dice ella —. Espero que no te sea pesado entrenar a Seiya, puede ser un poco burro a veces.

—¡Oye!

—Me he dado cuenta. —ríe.

—¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí!

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Marin. —dice por fin Aioria, acercándose a ella un poco más cerca de lo usualmente correcto —. ¿Cómo estás?

—En perfecto estado, gracias. ¿Tú?

Seiya sonríe, dándose cuenta de que Marin no ha retrocedido ni un paso cuando el santo de leo se ha acercado a ella más de lo usual. Cuando algún otro santo – normalmente alguno de plata – lo ha intentado, la respuesta automática de la amazona ha sido dar dos pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo así su zona de confort intacta. Con Aioria, por otro lado, ni se ha molestado en retroceder.

—Hoy tengo mucha energía. —Aioria lo enfatiza sacando un poco de músculo —. Entrenar me vendrá bien.

—¿Por qué no intercambiáis un par de golpes juntos? —Aioros sugiere como si nada, como si no hubiera otra intención tras la propuesta —. Yo aprovecharé para seguir mostrándole una de mis técnicas a Seiya. El chico es todo un prodigio, así que está cercano a dominarla por completo.

—Estoy deseando completarla.

—Claro, pero no os alejéis mucho. Luego quiero patearte el trasero, todavía no me rindo.

Aioros se ríe.

—Veo que no te rendirás nunca.

—¡Esa no es la naturaleza del león! ¡Los leones son valientes y pelean hasta el final, con sus garras y su furia!

—Y también duermen como veintidós horas al día. —Seiya no duda en burlarse, recibiendo como respuesta la risa de Aioros, la sonrisa oculta bajo la máscara de Marin y la expresión de horror de Aioria.

—Será mejor que dejemos este tema aquí. —el santo de sagitario interrumpe a su hermano, quién ha abierto la boca para hablar —. No nos apartaremos demasiado. ¡Procura no caer derrotado por una amazona de plata!

—¡Dejad de intentar avergonzarme!

Tanto Aioros como Seiya se apartan unos cuantos metros, dejándolos solos en un largo espacio, suficiente para que puedan olvidarse de sus presencias. Parte del plan, por supuesto, es hacer que entrenen juntos y aprovechen ese tiempo para interactuar, hablar y estar unidos. Cuando dos personas están enamoradas, cualquier tiempo juntos es valioso. Si pasan mucho tiempo los dos, podrían comenzar a anhelarse mutuamente, y a buscarse sin la ayuda de Seiya y Aioros. Ese es el plan inicial, y esperan que sea más que suficiente, porque los dos santos no tienen más idea del amor que eso.

—Bueno, tú y yo aprovecharemos este tiempo para entrenar. Hablé en serio cuando dije que quiero que perfecciones totalmente mi técnica, Seiya. El tiempo es oro, y aunque ahora haya paz, no sabemos cuánto podría durar. Los dioses son caprichosos.

—Yo mismo te iba a sugerir que, para hacer tiempo, me ayudes a continuar con la perfección del "shadow arrow".

—Bueno, pues adelante, porque no seré nada amable. Si no me paralizas a tiempo, serás fuertemente golpeado por mí.

—¡Sí!

.

.

.

Poder pasar tiempo con Marin es perfecto, incluso si debe ser entrenando y perfeccionando las técnicas que ya poseen. Para él, cualquier momento con ella, es atesorado en sus recuerdos como divino.

La anhela. La desea tanto, y la ama con una intensidad tal, que con solo verla, su corazón es feliz.

Hasta antes de morir, aquello era suficiente. Él era consciente de que iba a morir en la batalla contra Hades, y estaba preparado mentalmente para hacerlo. Sobrevivir sería extraño, y las esperanzas, pocas. Como santo dorado, desde que era un aprendiz le obligaron a crecer con la idea de morir por Atenea en la guerra santa, y así lo hizo.

No se arrepiente. Murió por la diosa y lo volvería hacer indudablemente, pero las cosas han cambiado. Ahora que hay paz, y Atenea ha asegurado que no habrá una guerra por mucho, mucho tiempo, el solo verla y pasar tiempo con ella ya no es suficiente para su corazón. Ya no tiene que pensar en la muerte, porque ahora puede vivir todo lo que esté destinado a hacerlo, tras la segunda oportunidad que se les fue dada. En la actualidad, puede formar una familia si quiere, enamorarse y formar una familia. Sueños tontos que nunca se les permitieron, pero que ahora pueden alcanzar.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fantaseando con poder tenerla entre sus brazos? Ha sido tanto tiempo desde que se enamoró de Marin, que ya es un sentimiento normalizado en él, pero muy intenso.

La necesita. Es esencial para vivir, para respirar y para subsistir.

Muchas han sido las noches en las cuales ha soñado con ella, en tenerla entre sus brazos una noche fría cualquiera, recibiendo su calor y dándole el suyo. Ha fantaseado con besarla, sostener su pequeño pero entrenado cuerpo y hacerla suya.

Oh, por Afrodita, cómo la ama.

Marin es perfecta, incluso en sus pequeñas imperfecciones. Es perfecta cuando entrena, y su cuerpo suda debido el esfuerzo y la calidez, a veces agobiante, del sol. Es perfecta cuando sus cabellos están húmedos por el agua de la lluvia. Es perfecta cuando lleva su armadura, o cuando solo lleva la ropa de entrenamiento. Es perfecta con esa fría máscara que lleva por obligación, como amazona de Atenea, y la cual oculta un rostro que él todavía desconoce. Es perfecta cuando permanece en silencio, a su lado. Su olor, su color de cabello, sus manos delicadas. Todo es perfecto.

Ahora, mientras ella no tiene compasión y no deja de intentar golpearle con dureza, también lo es. Su determinación y sus ganas de demostrar que, por ser una mujer, no es menos que un hombre, lo llenan de orgullo. Marin es fuerte, y lo demuestra día a día. Es, sin duda alguna, una de las mejores amazonas que ha habido en el santuario.

—¡Casi me das! —el santo de leo alaga sonriente, apenas esquivando por un centímetro una de las poderosas patadas de la amazona pelirroja —. Eres mucho más rápida que antes.

—¡Mi objetivo es alcanzar el séptimo sentido! —admite ella, deteniendo sus movimientos cuando nota que el mayor también se ha detenido.

—Oh… ¿qué tan cerca estás de lograrlo?

—No estoy segura, pero no me detendré hasta lograrlo. —su determinación se ve reflejada en el tono seguro de su voz —. ¿Me ayudarás? Una pelea en serio con un santo dorado, podría ser perfecto para mí.

Aunque la ama, si ella quiere una pelea en serio, se la dará. Aioria es consciente de que, para una amazona, no hay mayor insulto que menospreciarla y negarle una batalla. Además, pelear contra ella sería un enorme honor.

—Por supuesto. Cuando quieras, tendrás una pelea en serio contra mí. —dice —. ¿Te parece dentro de unos días, en el coliseo? No será a muerte, pero el primero que caiga inconsciente, pierde.

—Estoy satisfecha con eso. Gracias por ayudarme, Aioria. Lo aprecio, de verdad.

El santo de leo le sonríe, sintiendo como su corazón salta ante solo esas simples palabras de agradecimiento. Pero su tono de voz, algo en ese tono, más melódico y dulce de lo normal, ha penetrado a fondo en él.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Lo dice serio, trasmitiéndole la realidad de sus palabras, pero ocultando toda la verdad que guardan.

Él no puede verlo, pues la máscara es perfecta para ocultar las emociones de una mujer, pero esas palabras han tenido un gran efecto en la amazona pelirroja, cuyas mejillas se han coloreado por unos cortos segundos.

Ah… cosas como estas hacen que ella esté cada mía más enamorada de él, un hombre que no duda de su fuerza y que la aprecia de verdad, que no la menospreció por ser mujer, ni por ser japonesa.

—Gracias, Aioria. —pero Marin no es buena expresando sus sentimientos, acostumbrada a ser ruda, así que solo hace lo que mejor se le da: mostrar su gratitud a través de los golpes y el duro entrenamiento. ¿Lo más importante? Que, a veces, las palabras sobran, porque el santo de leo capta bien su gratitud.

.

.

.

—¡Lo has logrado! —con mucha felicidad, el santo de sagitario aplaude efusivamente, mientras Seiya respira agitado, aunque con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro —. ¡Has conseguido paralizarme durante diez segundos!

—Pero no tiene nada que ver con la cantidad de tiempo que logras paralizarme tú.

—Que hayas logrado diez segundos, es todo un logro para el tiempo que llevas practicándola. —Aioros lo anima, situando una de sus manos sobre los cabellos castaños del santo, y acariciándolos —. Poco a poco, con la experiencia aumentarás ese tiempo. Un enemigo inutilizado diez segundos, puede ser fácilmente derrotado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es tu máximo?

—Mm… la última vez que hice esta técnica en una batalla, fue contra Afrodita, antes de morir. No estoy seguro de cuánto duró, pero estoy seguro que fueron poco más de dos minutos. Podrían haber sido más, pero él era un santo dorado, así que supo salir pronto. Otro podría haber estado más tiempo.

—¡Iré por esos dos minutos entonces! —exclama el santo de pegaso.

Aioros asiente, y luego gira su rostro hacia dónde están Aioria y Marin, entrenando. La sonrisa orgullosa y la mirada enamorada de su hermano delatan todo lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos, mientras pelea contra la mujer que tanto le encanta.

Seiya, que también se gira a observarlos, abre la boca para comentar algo, cuando la dulce voz de Shun se hace oír.

—¡Seiya! —el santo de Andrómeda aparece, viéndose agitado —. ¡Atenea quiere verte unos minutos!

Seiya mira a Aioros, y este asiente.

—¡Ya voy! —luego, vuelve a mirar al santo dorado —. Pues aquí es dónde yo desaparezco. Ahora te toca a ti.

—No te preocupes, yo también me marcharé antes de que se den cuenta.

—Suerte.

Seiya corre detrás de Shun, marchándose así a cualquier otro lado del santuario, favorablemente cerca de dónde se encuentre Saori por si acaso. Aioros, quién se queda atrás, observa unos segundos a su hermano. Como ve que no ha notado nada, se marcha lentamente, ocultando su cosmos, desvaneciéndose entre los árboles.

—Solo espero que sepas aprovechar este momento a solas, Aioria. —susurra, perfectamente oculto entre la maleza, los árboles y las plantas, gracias a su capacidad para ocultarse de los demás con discreción.

Desde dónde se encuentra, puede ver de lejos todo lo que está sucediendo. No se considera mirón, y si fuera por él, dejaría a esos dos cien por cien en absoluta soledad, pero cree que, viéndolos, se le podrá ocurrir algo interesante para ayudarlos. La lista que Seiya le ha dado sobre Marin también puede ser de ayuda, pero va a necesitar tiempo.

Mirándolos, se da cuenta de muchas cosas interesantes, como, por ejemplo, la enorme confianza que Marin tiene en Aioria, y en como pelea mano a mano con toda su fuerza, sabiendo que cualquier daño que este le vaya a hacer, no será grave. Por supuesto, su hermano pelea casi con todo lo que tiene, pero se reserva ligeramente el cien por cien de su fuerza. No la subestima y, de hecho, en algunas ocasiones Marin logra ponérselo difícil. Es una amazona talentosa.

La confianza que tienen se nota en cómo conocen todo sobre el otro. La mayor parte del tiempo predicen el movimiento del contrario, y eso significa que han entrenado juntos muchas veces antes. Por si fuera poco, la enorme sonrisa de su hermano, es especial, porque es una sonrisa que solo tiene reservada para aquellos a quienes ama con todo su corazón y son pocos: Atenea, Marin y él, su hermano. Aunque Aioria es una persona con bastantes amistades dentro de los dorados – como Milo, por ejemplo – a nivel de cercanía máxima, es mucho más complicado, siendo casi un privilegio.

Casi siente envidia. No, mejor dicho, siente envidia. Él también quiere tener a su lado una persona con la cual pueda compartir eso que ellos dos comparten. Amazona, doncella o ciudadana normal, le da igual.

De repente, detrás de él, escucha unos pasos que se acercan. Rápidamente, se levanta y, sin mirar, agarra a la persona y la estampa contra el suelo, tapándole la boca en el proceso.

—Silencio.

—Mmm…mmm…mmm…

—¿Milo? —el santo de sagitario observa al de cabellos azulados, quién entre sus brazos y con la boca totalmente tapada, lo mira queriendo atravesarle el cuerpo con su aguja escarlata —. Perdón, pero esto tiene una explicación.

—Mmm….

—Te soltaré, pero tienes que ocultar totalmente tu cosmos y quedarte aquí.

—Mmmm…mmm…mmmm…

Poco a poco lo suelta, obteniendo un Milo que lo golpea en la cabeza como venganza.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo y por qué he sido arrollado? —pregunta en un susurro.

—A varios metros, Aioria está entrenando con Marin. —como si eso lo dijera todo, Milo abre los ojos sorprendido, y asiente lentamente, entendiendo —. Estoy ayudándoles, pero ahora me he marchado sin que se den cuenta. Estoy observando cómo va todo.

—Ya veo… —susurra —… así que es eso. —el santo de escorpio contiene la risa, repentinamente divertido —. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿Podrías hacerlo? —lo mira sin saber que esperar del pícaro escorpión.

—No me mires así… claro que puedo. Aioria es un amigo, y se merece esa mujer. Marin es muy importante para él.

—Sabes cosas que yo no sé sobre ellos. —dice, asumiendo.

Milo asiente.

—Cuando moriste, todo el mundo creyó que eras un traidor. —explica —. Eso ya lo sabes, y también sabes que muchos tratamos mal a Aioria. Unos lo insultaban, como Deathmask. Otros lo ignorábamos como si no existiera, como yo. Pero la única persona en esos años, que empezó a hablar con él para otra cosa que no fuera maldad, fue Marin, una aprendiza que no tenía miedo de lo que dijeran los demás. El tiempo fue pasando y ella seguía a su lado, siendo tachada también por muchos. Se convirtió en amazona, pese a todo, y siguió siendo menospreciada mucho tiempo. Cuando se supo la verdad, yo fui el primero que se arrodilló pidiendo disculpas por mis actos indignos, y me hice su amigo, pero el lazo profundo que tiene con ella, es único.

—Ya veo… así que es por eso.

—Si quieres juntarlos, vas a necesitar más que solo esto. —Milo los observa, claramente interesado. Luego, mira a Aioros, y sonríe ladino —. Reunámonos mañana, Tú, Camus y yo.

—¿Camus? Y Seiya también está ayudando.

—Pues Seiya también. Y Camus será arrastrado por mí, pero será de ayuda.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo parece, pero aquí el correcto Camus sabe mucho sobre conquistar a una dama. —Milo le guiña el ojo —. No es un mujeriego, y no ha tenido muchas parejas, pero cuando se interesa en una mujer, tiene recursos para crear un libro de seducción exitoso.

—Entonces será de mucha ayuda. Gracias, Milo.

El santo de escorpio niega, no creyendo que las merezca.

—Es solo un acto altruista, pero también lo hago egoístamente. —explica —. Le debo mucho a Aioria, porque yo fui uno de los que lo trataron mal. No hablarle también fue indigno. Él me perdonó, pero siempre creí que debía hacer algo por él para compensarlo.

—Estoy seguro que Aioria no piensa eso, pero te lo agradecerá… aunque cuando se entere, es posible que quiera matarnos a todos…

Milo contiene la risa.

—Es probable.

Milo vuelve a mirarlos entrenar. En su mirada, se ve reflejado el deseo de querer hacer algo bueno por Aioria, para compensar años de ignorancia. Cuando los observa, ve perfectamente el amor que ambos se tienen, pero que ignoran. Es el momento de que por fin avancen.

Mientras Milo se distrae, Aioros lo mira a él, y sonríe con orgullo. En sus recuerdos, antes de morir, el ahora santo dorado era apenas un aprendiz talentoso, pero con mucho orgullo, que no tardó en hacer amistades. Ahora, es uno de los santos de oro más fuertes, con un orgullo enorme que ha aprendido a controlar. Que alguien como él, de su nivel, admitiera su error y se arrodillara por perdón, dice mucho a su favor, pero que, incluso siendo perdonado, quiera seguir compensando su error, le dice a Aioros que la nobleza del escorpión es mucho más grande que su imagen de pícaro o travieso.

"_Estos chicos maduraron mucho…_"

.

.

.

**¿Qué os está pareciendo? Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. **

**La historia no tendrá muchos capítulos, pero me aseguraré de que sea perfectamente desarrollada. Quiero que quede bien, y que los personajes que empiecen a interactuar y participar, entren de forma perfecta o realista. Espero estar lográndolo.**

**También quiero hacerle un poco de justicia a Milo porque en los fics, lo hacen un mujeriego. No sé de dónde salió esto, porque en ningún momento en el manga o anime se muestra nada así. Supongo que tiene que ver con su signo, no sé. Lo que sí se es que, aunque queda bien en Milo la picardía, NO lo pondré como un mujeriego cualquiera. Espero que lo entiendan. **

**Sin más, ¡gracias por esos comentarios! ¡los atesoro!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

**Sé que me he tardado, pero aquí trago el tercer capítulo. Espero que este os guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Camus es el tipo de persona que nunca se mete en la vida de los demás, por respeto. Además, él tampoco le gusta la idea de que los demás se metan en su vida privada. Por eso mismo, aunque su mente analítica y su inteligencia lo hacen darse cuenta de muchas cosas a su alrededor, nunca comentan nada, y se reservan su opinión. Hasta el momento, la única persona que ha logrado que Camus, de vez en cuando, comente más allá de lo que suele hacer, ha sido Milo.

Cuando su mejor amigo, en el medio de la noche, le dice que necesita su ayuda para hacer un plan perfecto que ayude a Aioria a confesar a Marín, la primera respuesta del santo del acuario es clara: No. Y da igual lo mucho que Milo le lloriqueé y se haga el lindo para ablandar su corazón, Camus se mantiene en su posición.

Oh no Porque nadie, ni siquiera él, puede resistirse a las tácticas "adorables" de Milo.

Y ahí está él, un sábado por la tarde, con su templo invadido por varios santos dorados y un santo de bronce, metido en un plan en el cual no quería participar. Y todo por culpa del maldito puchero de Milo.

—Me sorprende que hayas aceptado. —Entre risas, Aioros comenta—. ¿Qué ha hecho Milo para crear este milagro?

—Mejor no mencionó ese tema. —El santo de escorpio dice, sonriente y orgulloso de su admirable hazaña: hacer que Camus participe en un plan en el cual no quería estar -. Solo diré una cosa: Camus tiene una debilidad secreta que yo conozco.

—Milo, sigue por ahí y te congelo la entrepierna.

Lo dice tan serio, que Seiya se estremece, de solo pensar en ser él quién sufra semejante horror. Milo, por el otro lado, solo ríe, como si antes que Camus nunca le haría algo así. O, quizás, confía en poder esquivar el terrible ataque.

—Bueno, esto nos viene bien, porque Seiya y yo no tenemos ni idea de una relación. —Aioros admite, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al respecto—. Tenemos nociones del amor, pero… poco más.

—Eso pensé. Seiya está en medio de un amor imposible con Saori, y tú… —Milo entrecierra los ojos —… últimamente te veo mucho hablar con esa doncella nueva en tu templo.

—¿Seika?

—¿Mi hermana?

—Sí, esa. —mirando al santo dorado de sagitario con una ceja alzada, como si la intuición de Milo le dijera que hay algo que no está viendo, comenta —. ¿Te gusta la hermana de Seiya?

—¡¿Te gusta mi hermana?!

—¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Y no me gusta de esa forma!

—Milo, que Aioros no quiera admitir delante de Seiya que le gusta Seika, no es importante ahora. —Camus lo detiene, aunque su comentario solo consigue que Seiya haga una mueca y Aioros suspire derrotado —. Estamos aquí reunidos para ayudar a Aioria… en contra de mi voluntad.

—Has venido voluntariamente.

—Milo, ¿quieres que te congele?

—Ya paro, ya paro. —ríe.

Pasado el momento divertido y bromista, los cuatro se ponen serios, pues van a tratar un tema importante, aunque a priori no lo parezca. Están hablando del tema amoroso de un compañero de armas, después de todo, y con una mujer que ha sido más que importante para él.

—Milo mencionó que tú sabías muy bien como conquistar a una mujer. —Aioros se dirige, ya más serio, a Camus —. ¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos?

—Muchas cosas, pero estáis olvidando algo muy importante. —Camus se cruza de brazos y alza la vista al techo de su templo, pensativo —. Marin es una amazona, no una mujer cualquiera. Las amazonas ocultan su rostro para dejar de lado su feminidad. Pueden tener pareja y ser madres si quieren, pero son especialmente rudas. El concepto de romanticismo… no estoy seguro que funcionen las mismas tácticas en una amazona que en una mujer común.

—¿Nunca has tenido nada con una amazona? —el santo de sagitario pregunta —. Qué raro.

—No, Aioros. Pasé gran parte de mi vida en Siberia. Cuando entrené para hacerme más fuerte, y luego para entrenar a Hyoga. De mis veinte años, unos diez los he pasado allí. Solo he estado con mujeres rusas.

—Ya veo, tiene sentido.

—A Camus le encantan las rusas. —Milo bromea, guiñándoles a todos un ojo —. Quién lo diría.

Es imperceptible, pero Camus acaba por dedicarle a su mejor amigo una leve sonrisa, como si ambos tuvieran alguna anécdota secreta, o como si ambos supieran algo que no compartirán jamás.

—Ahora en serio, ¿qué cosas podrían hacer que Marin preste mucha atención a Aioria? —Camus le pregunta directamente a Seiya.

—Oh, hice una lista de cosas que le gustan a mi maestra. En ella puse, por ejemplo, que le encantan los libros de historia antigua, sea ficticia o documentada. Le fascinan, tiene muchos. Siempre la veía leer alguno de esos libros. —explica, recordando varios de esos momentos —. También le interesa mucho todo lo que tiene que ver con la cultura japonesa, porque ella proviene de ahí, aunque no ha tenido muchas oportunidades de viajar a Japón.

—Ya veo… —Camus se muestra pensativo. Su mente está empezando a trabajar —. Con esas cosas, es sencillo.

—Para ti, una vez conoces los intereses de una mujer, conquistarla es muy sencillo. —Milo ríe, haciendo que Camus ruede, internamente, los ojos.

—Lo dices como si tú no supieras conquistar.

—He tenido más novias que tú.

—A mí me duran más. —le recuerda el de largos cabellos azul celeste —. Y tengo más clase que tú.

Ahora es Milo el que rueda los ojos, solo que él si lo muestra, y muy exageradamente.

—Será eso.

—Chicos… no creo que sea el momento para estas discusiones… —Aioros interrumpe con una leve sonrisa de diversión, ante lo absurdo de la situación.

—No estábamos discutiendo, yo solo constato un hecho. —pronuncia Camus, y antes de que Milo pueda replicar, prosigue —. A lo que íbamos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha con esto. Pero aviso de ante mano que, si realmente queréis que Aioria se declare de una vez a Marin, tal y como estáis haciendo las cosas, no haréis nada. —ante la mirada confusa de Aioros y Seiya, decide especificar —. Intentáis hacer todo esto a espaldas de Aioria, lo cual no tiene sentido. Por él mismo, ha tenido oportunidades para declararse a ella, pero nunca lo ha hecho. Por mucho que los sigáis poniendo en situaciones juntos, lo más probable es que nunca se declare.

—Cuando se trata del amor, Aioria resulta ser un gatito manso. —Milo se burla entre risas.

—Ya veo… —Aioros asiente con lentitud, entendiendo —. Entonces… tendremos que decirle.

—Así es. Aioria debe saber lo que estáis haciendo, y ser consciente de sus pasos. Debe tener la voluntad de conquistarla y declararse. Solo así, podremos avanzar, y entonces, todo será rápido.

—Por supuesto. —Milo se muestra de acuerdo —. No es un secreto para nadie que Marin le corresponde, de todos modos. Será sencillo hacer que acaben juntos.

—Supongo que Marin no es tan disimulada como ella cree… —Seiya ríe.

—Me temo que no. Tu maestra es demasiado obvia. —Milo comenta —. Camus, ¿serás tú el que le diga a Aioria? —cuestiona, sonriendo ladeadamente.

El santo de acuario alza una ceja.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Aioros es el que ha comenzado todo esto, y es su hermano. El que tiene que enfrentarse a la ira del león tiene que ser él, no yo.

—Amigo, yo a esto lo llamo escurrir el bulto…

—Bueno, si no me queda de otra. —el santo de sagitario suspira, resignado. Ya se lo estaba temiendo —. Seré yo el que le diga. Camus tiene razón, yo inicié esto y soy su hermano. Esta es mi responsabilidad, y como tal, lo afrontaré.

Aunque su expresión y sus palabras son de pura valentía, internamente, el santo de oro está rezando a su diosa para que Aioria recuerde la admiración que le tiene antes de querer freírlo con sus ataques.

"_Atenea, ayúdame…_"

.

.

.

Efectivamente, a medida que pasan las horas, y el momento de hablar con su hermano se acerca, Aioros está cada vez más consciente de que va a tener que enfrentar la ira de su pequeño y adorado familiar. Sin embargo, eso no lo acobarda, pues él es el gran Aioros, el hombre que dio su vida con tan solo catorce años, para el futuro de Atenea y del mundo, en general.

No. En verdad tiene mucho miedo, y si pudiera, se lo dejaba a otro. ¿A quién vamos a engañar? Aioria puede dar un miedo terrible cuando se enfada, como un león que ve amenazado su reinado.

Con toda la voluntad del mundo a enfrentar una nueva guerra santa – es casi lo que parece –, el santo de sagitario se acerca, caminando a un paso suave, al templo de leo, donde se encuentra ahora mismo su hermano. El cosmos de este le indica que, no solo se encuentra en su correspondiente templo, sino que está tranquilo, por lo cual podría ser el momento ideal para decirle el plan que tiene con Milo, Camus y Seiya.

Cuando sus pies, envueltos en las botas doradas de su armadura, tocan el suelo del templo, Aioros se permite encender ligeramente su cosmos, permitiéndole saber a Aioria que está presente y que no busca solo pasar recto, sino quedarse un rato con él. De hecho, como lo ha esperado, su hermano responde haciendo exactamente lo mismo, y se deja ver apenas un corto período de tiempo después.

—Vaya, hermano, —dice Aioria, acercándose a él con una sonrisa —, pensé que pasarías todo recto.

—No tengo nada que hacer hoy. —admite —. Podría entrenar, pero, a decir verdad, hoy deseo relajarme.

—Tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo, pues entrenas casi todos los días. —comenta, como alabanza, el santo de leo, deteniendo sus pasos cuando está a apenas un metro de su hermano mayor —. ¿Querías algo en especial, o solo hablar un rato conmigo? Puedes pasar a la parte privada del templo, si lo deseas.

—Oh, eso estaría bien. Solo vine a hablar un rato.

Dicho eso, ambos santos de oro entran hacia la zona privada, inaccesible para cualquier persona que pase por el templo. La única forma de acceder a esos aposentos, es a través de la voluntad del que custodia, o conociendo dónde se encuentra la puerta, la cual está bien oculta.

Dentro de la zona privada, se puede ver un hogar tan moderno como podría ser cualquier otro, adaptado a los nuevos tiempos, y con varias comodidades que Atenea les ha permitido tener a sus santos. Un salón de dimensiones aceptables, unas pocas habitaciones, una cocina de un tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para cocinar sin problemas, y un baño bastante amplio. En general, no parece un templo, sino fuera por la estructura.

Acomodándose en el sofá rojizo de la sala de estar, Aioros se prepara mentalmente para pisar terreno pantanoso. Es consciente de que no puede empezar la conversación de forma demasiado directa, pues Aioria podría tomárselo como una total invasión. Debe ser sutil, amable y discreto, sobre todo al inicio.

"_Esta es una misión complicada…_" no puede evitar pensar mientras su hermano se sienta a su lado.

—¿No crees que es algo extraño que haya habido paz por tanto tiempo? —le cuestiona, de repente, el santo de leo —. A veces siento como que, en cualquier momento, la paz podría romperse.

—Ciertamente, yo a veces tengo esa misma sensación. —concuerda con él —. Atenea y su voluntad permiten esta paz, pero todos sabemos que será momentánea. La naturaleza de los dioses es caprichosa, y los humanos, lamentablemente, tenemos muchos defectos. En cualquier momento podría suceder algo que requiera de nuestra inevitable intervención.

—Me gustaría poder vivir tranquilo el resto de mi vida, formar una familia y dejar mi armadura a Ikki, en unos cuantos años. —le revela Aioria, y el santo de sagitario se da cuenta de que, en verdad, se le está presentando la oportunidad perfecta —. Pero, otra parte de mí, encuentra que todo sería demasiado aburrido. He vivido mi vida para morir, y ahora es raro vivir para… vivir.

—Es curioso, ¿verdad? —lo cuestiona, con una dulce sonrisa —. Yo ni siquiera viví la guerra santa, salvo mi aparición en el muro de los lamentos. Supongo que, por eso, estoy más acostumbrado.

—Que envidia… —ríe suavemente —. ¿Te gustaría formar una familia?

—Mm… —lo medita por unos segundos —, puede ser. No estaría nada mal, ¿no crees? —es entonces cuando decide aprovechar —. ¿Y tú? ¿Te gustaría de verdad tener unos hijos y una esposa?

Es inevitable para Aioria no sonrojarse, pues, de inmediato, su mente se ha desviado, imaginándose a Marin como su mujer.

—Sí… —murmura, sin poder mirarlo a la cara —… la verdad es que… sí.

—Te has sonrojado —señala divertido —. ¿Tienes a una mujer en mente? ¿Podría ser… cierta amazona?

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —exclama, avergonzado, Aioria, cuya impulsividad lo lleva a ponerse en pie como si hubiera dicho algo terrible —, ¡¿de dónde sacas semejante cosa?!

Aioros no puede evitar reír.

—Aioria, se te nota mucho.

—¡No sé de qué hablas!

—No te cuesta nada admitirlo… —el santo de sagitario le sonríe, intentando mantenerse relajado —. No te hará débil admitir que estás enamorado de una amazona como Marin. De hecho, creo que es una buena mujer para ti. La verdad es que creo que hacéis buena pareja.

—Ya basta… —el santo de leo mira hacia otro lado, relajado, pero avergonzado —… ¿de verdad se me nota mucho?

—Un poco. —ríe Aioros —. No te preocupes, no lo tienes escrito en la cara.

—Ya lo sé… —lentamente, se sienta de nuevo, al lado de su hermano —. Me gusta mucho. —admite, por fin —. Ella… es especial. A mis ojos, es única. No me juzgó, se mantuvo a mi lado a pesar de las obvias consecuencias, es fuerte y decidida. No puedo evitar amarla.

—Te ves tan adorable cuando hablas de ella… —señala el hermano mayor —. ¿Sabes? ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a conquistarla?

Aioria lo mira, analizándolo cuidadosamente, como si empezara a sospechar algo. El santo de leo, que es bastante perspicaz, se pregunta a qué viene el repentino interés sobre su vida amorosa y su amor por Marin.

—Aioros… —murmura, entrecerrando los ojos —… ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo que deba saber?

Inmediatamente, el santo de sagitario siente el nerviosismo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Eso solo confirma mis sospechas. —Aioria se acerca un poco más a su hermano, buscando cualquier expresión corporal y facial que le de las respuestas que busca —. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora. Es más recomendable eso que mentirme, pero eso ya lo sabes.

"_Bien, ahora es el momento. Sino le digo ahora, su furia podría ser catastrófica._"

—Aioria… —empieza a hablar, mirándolo con seriedad —, algunos de nosotros creemos que es el momento de que intentes ir a por Marin; mereces ser feliz, y como el león que eres, tienes que enfrentar tu enamoramiento.

El santo de leo cierra los ojos, buscando tranquilizarse. Si fuera otro, lo habría mandado a la mierda, pero es su hermano; solo por eso, intenta relajarse lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación más o menos normal, sin gritos o faltas de respeto de por medio.

—¿En qué momento te hice pensar que necesitaba que os metierais en mi vida privada? —cuestiona, lo más calmado que puede —. De todos modos, ¿Quiénes son los demás? Da igual, porque no necesito vuestra ayuda.

—Aioria, llevas enamorado de Marin… ¿cuánto tiempo? Según Milo, es mucho tiempo.

—Maldito Milo… —susurra —, cuando lo vea lo aplastaré como el arácnido que es.

—Aioria, recibir ayuda no es malo; te hace una persona saludable aceptar la ayuda de los demás, de vez en cuando. —le intenta explicar —. Está bien no saber bien como conquistar una mujer. Mírame a mí, yo no tengo ni idea de las mujeres, por eso aceptaría ayuda.

—¡¿Por qué diablos debería aceptar que Milo me ayude?!

—Porque es experto en seducción… o eso dice él.

—¡A él no le importa mi vida! ¡No tiene por qué meterse! —grita, cada vez más encolerizado.

—¡Aioria, Milo solo quiere acabar de redimirse contigo! —cuando menciona eso, el santo de leo lo observa, curioso —. Me dijo que sigue muy arrepentido, y que, egoístamente, deseaba hacer algo por ti. Déjale hacer esto, por favor.

Aunque le dan ganas de mandarlos a todos a la mierda, Aioria se encuentra mordiendo sus propios labios, conteniéndose. Entiende por qué Milo querría hacerlo, y aunque, para él, no hace falta, al parecer, el santo de escorpio no se ha perdonado todavía.

Finalmente, suelta un muy largo suspiro de resignación.

—Odio tener que decir esto, pero… de acuerdo; dejaré que me ayudéis, pero espero que esto valga la pena.

—¡Muy bien dicho! ¡Verás como sí! —lo anima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De esa forma, es como, sin apenas entender bien cómo, Aioria se encuentra reunido con su hermano mayor, Milo, Camus y Seiya, en el templo de acuario, esa misma noche. No es solo la reunión en sí, sino la cena que todos comparten, como si fueran a hablar de algo tan simple como política. ¡Es su vida amorosa, maldita sea! Y, de todos modos, ¿cómo diablos ha conseguido Milo que Camus se una? ¡¿Y cómo es que Seiya sabía de su enamoramiento?!

—¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué vamos a discutir mi vida amorosa mientras cenamos?

—¿Tienes algún problema con mis macarrones? —lo discute Milo —, ¡son los segundos mejores del santuario! ¡solo soy superado por Deathmask!

—¡No son tus macarrones lo que me preocupa! —grita el santo de leo.

—Vamos, que tampoco es para tanto. —intenta calmarlo Seiya.

—Mi templo es demasiado ruidoso con vosotros aquí. —dice, calmado como siempre, Camus —. ¿Os podéis callar?

—Oh, amigo, sabes bien que luego me extrañas. ¿Qué harías tú sin mí?

El santo de acuario se gira a ver a su mejor amigo, alzando una de sus cejas.

—¿De verdad quieres que responda a esa pregunta?

—¡Eres maligno!

—Que ambiente tan bueno… —murmura, sonriendo, Aioros —. ¿Ves como no era para tanto, hermano? Además, estamos pasando todos un buen tiempo.

—Yo estoy en contra de mi voluntad. —puntualiza Camus —. No me queda más remedio que ayudar.

—Nadie te obliga… —dice Aioria —, aunque yo tampoco sé muy bien por qué diablos acepté esta invasión a mi vida privada, pero bueno.

—Has aceptado porque, en el fondo, eres consciente de que necesitarás nuestra maravillosa ayuda para conquistar a tu querida amazona. —comenta Milo, sonriendo como solo él puede hacerlo —. Aquí donde lo ves, Camus es bueno con las mujeres; él te dará buenas ideas para conquistar a Marin. Verás como valdrá la pena, solo tienes que ser participativo y aceptar de una vez que no puedes seguir rondándola como un gatito manso.

—¡No soy un gatito manso!

—Claro…

—¿Qué ideas tienes, Camus? —le pregunta Seiya al santo de acuario.

—Atenea mencionó hace un tiempo que, debido a estos momentos de paz, le gustaría que pudiéramos tener un tiempo de descanso, —empieza a relatar su plan —, algo así como unas vacaciones. Podríamos proponerle que sean en Japón, país natal de Marin. Algunos de nosotros podríamos ir, incluyéndola a ella. Durante esos días, debéis pasar el máximo tiempo juntos. Haced cosas que os gusten a ambos, debéis estar a solas, pasarlo bien. Da tu mayor esfuerzo por conquistarla, y tras esos días, declárate.

—¿En verdad eso podría funcionar? —el santo de leo no puede evitar cuestionarlo.

—Oye, no pongas en duda las habilidades de Camus, —defiende, rápidamente, Milo —, si hay alguien que sabe como conquistar a una mujer, ese es mi amigo, te lo aseguro. Es mejor que yo en eso, y mira que eso es complicado.

—Repito, a mi me duran las novias, a ti no.

—Eres malvado…

—Bueno, si vosotros lo decís… supongo que podría funcionar… —murmura, dudoso —. ¿Qué hay en Japón que pueda interesarle a Marin, de todos modos? No conozco nada de ese país.

—Para eso estoy yo. —Seiya alza la mano —. Yo te diré una lista de lugares y cosas que podéis hacer en mi país natal, que puedan interesarle a Marin, y que también puedan resultarte interesantes.

—Bueno, si convencemos a Atenea de que sean en Japón, ¿Quiénes más irían en la primera tanda de descansos? —pregunta Aioros.

—Marin, Aioria… podrías ir tú, —Milo señala al santo de sagitario —, además, también podría venir Seika. —no puede evitar guiñarle un ojo.

—¡Eso me recuerda! —el santo de pegaso mira, con ojos entrecerrados, a quien lo ha acogido como alumno —, ¡¿Qué es eso de que te gusta mi hermana mayor, Aioros?! ¡Eso se dice!

—¿Te gusta alguien? —Aioria, viendo su oportunidad, sonríe ladeadamente —, parece que también podrías necesitar ayuda.

—Yo no… en verdad yo… eh… —nervioso, el gran y legendario santo mira a otro lado, avergonzado —… eso es para otro día…

—¡Te estaré vigilando de cerca! —lo señala Seiya —, ¡cómo dañes a mi hermana, te las verás conmigo!

—Así que a Aioros le gusta Seika, eh… —Aioria ríe —, esa es una información privilegiada.

"_Maldita sea, Milo… sé que lo haces a propósito…_" no puede evitar pensar Aioros. Seguramente, está intentando darle un empujón, como lo están haciendo con Aioria. Es obvio que Milo nunca tendría malas intenciones con él, pero… ¡¿era necesario decirlo delante de su hermano?! ¡Ahora Aioria no parará de molestarlo para vengarse!

No es para tanto. —Los interrumpe, siempre sereno, Camus -. Uno de los mejores hombres con los que tu hermana puede estar, es con Aioros. —Le asegura a Seiya—. De todos los modos, lo importante es planear el viaje para Aioria. No pienso meterme en la vida privada de otro santo.

—Nunca digas nunca, amigo mío. —Milo lo mira con picardía—. Sabes que lo harás.

Camus frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada. Para quien conozca el lenguaje básico del santo de acuario, eso es casi una confirmación.

" _Que paciencia ..._ " no puede evitar pensar mientras cena.


End file.
